BECAUSE I M HERE FOR YOU
by lilyreiss
Summary: porque me da igual contra quien luchar si es por protegerte a ti. yumikuri :)


Su uniforme roto, su labio sangrando, pero ella se negaba a decir nada. Estoy bien, no a sido nada, eran las únicas palabras que salían de su boca. Se paso el resto de la mañana mirando por la ventana, con las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos a cada minuto. De pronto la puerta se abrió con tanta fuerza que la madera se astilló, y Ymir entró furiosa, casi gritando el nombre de su amiga. Todos señalaron el fondo de la sala, y sin mediar palabra tomo su mano y la saco a rastras de allí. Nadie dijo nada. Sasha se permitió llorar, ya que la rubia ya no podía verla. Enterró el rostro en el pecho de Mikasa y ella la calmo lo mejor que pudo, acariciándola el pelo suavemente. Annie se sentó cerca de ellas, cabizbaja, deseando no saber lo que estaba pasando, deseando que la idea que cruzo su mente no fuese cierta. Armin la pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de reconfortarla, y la titán solo unió sus labios con los de él en silencio unos instantes antes de apoyarse en su hombro.

-¿Que a pasado?-su voz era tan dulce que no parecía la suya.

-Nada...

-Krista...-se arrodilló ante ella y cogió sus manos-Sabes que estoy aquí para ti, ¿verdad? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-...

-Por favor-la desesperación marcaba su rostro.

-Estoy bien...

-¿Estás segura?

-N...no quiero que te metas en esto

-Mi cabezota...-la abrazó, apoyando la barbilla en su abdomen-Me da igual en lo que meterme si es para protegerte a ti. Vamos, cámbiate ese uniforme.

-No me deja...

-¿Quién?

-...

-¡Ven aquí!-acabó de romper su camisa de un tirón.-Ahora tendrás que hacerlo, ¿no?-se quedó quieta-Sabes que soy capaz de vestirte yo, tu elijes.

Bajo la atenta mirada de la mayor, tiró sus ropas al suelo, pero antes de poder coger un nuevo uniforme la castaña la sujetó.

-¿Qu...que pasa?

-Krista...-todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas y moratones-¿Por que?

Solo se puso de puntillas y beso su mejilla. No se quejó cuando la chica acarició sus magulladuras, ni cuando la obligó a sentarse en la cama, ni cuando comenzó a curarla con alcohol y algodón, mucho menos cuando besó suavemente los cortes de sus hombros y cuello. Sólo cuando estuvo apropiadamente vendada la permitió cubrirse.

-Gracias...

-Diosa, ¿que intentas ocultar?

Salió por la puerta sin contestar. De nuevo sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. La propia titan comenzó a sollozar, frustrada. Agarró su chaqueta y salió corriendo, perdiéndose en el bosque.

¿Cuantas horas habían pasado? No lo tenía claro. La luna ya brillaba en el cielo con fuerza. Los lobos aullaban desde la foresta. Ella misma imitó a los animales, con un desgarrador grito que logró dañar su garganta. Con la ámbar mirada perdida en el fondo del agua, viendo sin ver su reflejo, las palabras la salieron sin pensar:

-Raindrops on her cheek

but de sky is dry.

Soldier uniform is torn

but she wont say why

now Krista are you okay?

Are you sure that you´re fine?

Is there something

you´re trying to hide?

Please, tell me why.

Time to end this figth

before it´s too late.

´cause you have got to know

i´m here for you,

and i will figth until

i´m black and blue.

´cause sticks and stones

may break my bones,

but it´s all alrigtht

if i´ve got you,

because i´m here for you

for you, for you

because i´m here for you, for you

you...you...you...

because mi here for you

Daydreamin out the window

praying for help.

Too young to talk

but she know about the fear.

No girl, it´s not okay,

´cause i heard her cry,

and she still denies.

Please, tell me why.

Time to end this fight

before it´s too late

´cause you have got to know

i´m here for you,

and i will figth until

i´m black and blue.

´cause sticks and stones

may break my bones,

but it´s all alrigtht

if i´ve got you,

because i´m here for you

for you, for you

because i´m here for you, for you

you...you...you...

because i´m here for you

´cause i´m just like you,

but i got away.

These bruises make me

who i am today.

And no i´m not okay,

i´m just great.

I brake my walls, girl

thank you mr Reiss

´cause you have got to know

i´m here for you,

and i will figth until

i´m black and blue.

´cause sticks and stones

may break my bones,

but it´s all alrigtht

if i´ve got you,

because i´m he...re for...you-no aguantó mas y rompió a llorar-Krista, por dios, dímelo...

-Ymir...

-¡Krista!-trató de secar sus mejillas, pero sabía que ya la había visto-¿Desde cuando...?

-There´s something i´m trying to hide

-Oh, me oiste...

-Ven-extendió una mano con una sonrisa-te diré lo que pasó.

Se puso en pie con su ayuda, y dejó que la llevase entre los árboles sin preguntar donde. La luna bañaba todo, dando un aspecto irreal que, sumado al brillo del lago, lograba hipnotizar a la titán. Obediente caminaba detrás de la menor cogida de su mano, hasta que llegaron a un claro. Un par de ciervos alzaron la mirada al verlas. Fueron a acercarse, dieron un par de pasos y al ver que la diosa no estaba sola prefirieron mantenerse alejados. Ella les tiró un par de trozos de pan, los cuales cogieron para volver a ocultarse al trote.

-¿Krista?

-Aquí ya no podrán oírnos-se sentó en un tronco caído. Una ardilla bajó del árbol y se puso a sus pies-Buenas-saludó la pequeña tendiéndola una nuez-Aquí es donde suelo venir cuando tenemos tiempo libre y tu te vas a dormir por hay. ¿Te gusta?

-Si

-Ellos ya me conocen, ¿no es genial?

-Es sorprendente. Hasta ellos saben que eres un ángel-sonrió y tiró de ella, espantando a la ardilla

-¿Ymir?

-¿Que pasó?

-Me pelee con...con Reiner

-¡¿TÚ?!

-¡Él empezó a insultarte! Y luego intento besarme y...-se estremeció-Estábamos solos, si no hubiese parado...Le pegué, pero no le hice nada. Intentó cogerme y yo solo...solo...-se mordió el labio y tragó saliva, luchando por no llorar.-Cojí una piedra y le di en la cabeza. No sé si le hice algo, pero el me tiro rodando cuesta abajo.

-Mataré a ese hijo de puta-susurró

-¡Por favor, ten cuidado! ¡No quiero meterte en esto!

-Te lo dije, estoy aquí para ti. ¿Te besó?

-Apenas me consiguió rozar, le empujé antes.

-Suficiente para mi-la alzó la barbilla-Iré a matarle, pero antes...-unió sus labios, procurando no hacerla daño en la herida-No pienso dejar que me adelante

-Ymir...

Saltó sobre ella y la besó, mas tiempo. La rubia se armó de valor y la mordió levemente, y aprovechando que la chica entreabrió la boca se decidió a profundizar el contacto. Acabaría con Reiner, pensó Ymir, pero no tenia tanta prisa...


End file.
